ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapped... On a Date!
Story LOCATION- EVIL SCIENTIST'S LAB (evil scientist thinking) i've been in this lab for several years, have many of my workers dead on most expirements and..... * Evil Scientist's daughter- Daddy! (evil scientist thinking) and the baddest one was when this mutation caused me to turn into an ice mutant. i looked blue all over and gained ice powers so.... *Evil Scientist's daughter- Daddy!! *Evil Scientist - What Puppen!?! *Puppen- I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, so I want you to get me a new one. *(Evil Scientist thinking) i could use to distract my arch enemy, Ren so I can plan my next attack on him *Puppen- So are you going to do it or not? *Evil Scientist- Of course, darling (evil laugh which turns into a cough) *Puppen- You okay dad? *Evil Scientist- yah LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE Glen and Marcus are playing on the PS4. *Glen-I won! *Marcus- aw fudge *Glen - you wanna see something? *Marcus- whatever *Glen- you know how Grey Matter decoded the messages? *Marcus- uhu *Glen- I kept one of them *Marcus- what! *Glen- we can communicate with ANYBODY. *Marcus- oh *Glen- wanna go to the ditch? My Uncle said now that I have the Glenamatrix and everything we can stay till bed time. after all you're a step-brother and a friend. *Marcus- na *Glen- I'll go by myself then. LOCATION- THE DITCH *Glen- now let's have fun with this thing (message beeps) *Evil Scientist- My name is Slickfrosty. I'm an Evil Scientist. *Glen- surrender or i'll kick you're butt *Slickfrosty- I'll release some of my giant flying metal- eating termites to chew down the brigde unless you take my daughter on a date. *Glen- no *Slickfrosty- thousands of them *Glen- Okay (gulp) *Slickfrosty- Great *(message beeps again when Slickfrosty disconnects) *Ashley- come over here. *Marcus- ya a dude named Slickfrosty is doing something but we don't know what *Glen- sorry, i have a date *Marcus and Ashley- WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Glen disconnects) LOCATION- THE PARTY Puppen and Glen get out of the two-wheeled bike *Puppen- OH GLENNY-POO OH HOW IM SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU!!!! *Glen,whispering- sush, you're embarrasing me! *Puppen-WHATEVER!!!!! *(they both sit a the table) *Puppen- would it kill you to smile? *Glen-(tries to smile) maybe *Puppen- come on let's dance *Glen- I don't do dancing *Puppen- fine, then the bridge will go down *Glen- but your dad's not here *Puppen- but I have the button (shows him the button) *Glen- WAAAIIIIITTT!!! *(Puppen presses button and throws it into the ocean) *(her ex-boyfriend came) *Puppen-(gasps) Dido, you came back for me. *Dido- yes, yes i did *Glen- it's time for Snakeslip *(transforms) *Snakeslip- SNAKESLIP!!!! now let's fly *(snakeslip ate some termites, but there were thousands of them) *Snakeslip- looks like I need help LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE *Glen- I'm glad I found you guys *Ashley- How was your date? *Glen- horrible I need your help *Ashley- Use Greymatter *Glen- I already used Snakeslip ,so this thing needs to charge *Marcus- if you can't beat'em, join'em *Glen- Or be the bait. I got it! *Marcus- Am I the bait? *Glen- This only includes me and the bugs. I think If i turn into Insecto they'll get hungry and follow me into the ocean. *Ashley- Nice LOCATION-THE BRIGDE *Insecto- Come on stupid bugs *(bugs follow him into the ocean) *Insecto- Now to get Pu....where is she *Ashley- She's gone, but we'll get her *Insecto- how are so sure ?(detransforms) *Ashley- because i heard Slickfrosty was planning another attack soon *Glen- let's go home Trivia *Insecto and Snakeslip debut in this episode. *This is the first episode that includes love. *This is the second episode where Uncle wasn't seen or mentioned.The first was Wierdest watch i've ever seen Category:Episodes